The present invention relates to a display device.
The old fashioned way of displaying pictures, paintings, photographs, and the like, is by frames hung on substantially vertical surfaces such as walls and mounted in stands supported by substantially horizontal surfaces such as desks, tables, cabinets, and the like. Much room space is not utilized and constitutes blank space, which could be utilized to very good purpose to the enhancement of the attractiveness of the room and to greatly magnify the enjoyment of the room by those using it.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a display device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and displays a picture, photograph, painting, or the like, clearly, distinctly and to maximum advantage. The display device of the invention may display an object of any suitable type such as, for example, a clock, barometer, thermometer, or the like, affixed to the display device by any suitable means such as, for example, adhesive.
An object of the invention is to provide a display device which is mounted in a room and removed therefrom with facility, convenience and rapidity without the need for hooks, or the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device which is mountable in a room in manner which utilizes otherwise non-utilized room space and greatly enhances the attractiveness of a room.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a display device which is mountable on a ceiling and a wall joining the ceiling in the area of the line of juncture of the ceiling and wall, or on two adjoining walls in the area of the line of juncture thereof, or on a wall.